The invention is based on an adjusting device for controlling a flowthrough cross section. An adjusting device of this kind, known from French Pat. No. 466,959, however, has a very complicated design and is of substantial structural size. Heavy, angular or straight connecting pieces are required for the lines.
Slides are also used for controlling the flow-through cross section. With such slides, which are guided in a sheath and control radial flowthrough openings in the sheath, the clearance between the slide and the sheath must be very small so that the leakage quantity will also be kept small. This causes an increased risk of tilting out of position as well as increased friction, which has an unfavorable effect on the hysteresis behavior of the adjusting device.